the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny Corinthos
Sonny is the head of the Corinthos mob faction as well as a coffee importer. He owns various businesses around town, some of which are a front for his illegal activities. He is the father of Dante Falconeri, Michael Corinthos, Kristina Corinthos Davis, Morgan Corinthos and Avery Corinthos. The Final Break After another failed trip down the aisle, Sonny and Carly Corinthos released that they were just not suited to another. She was far too impulsive and tended to act without thinking. Sonny wanted complete honesty at all times and couldn't help but be suspicious when Carly was not capable of giving it. In probably the most mature moment in their relationship, they sat down to discuss the realities of being together and realized it just didn't work. Not the way it should. Although they loved one another in their own way, they caused each other too much pain. They decided to part ways but would always have a place in their lives for one another. They would continue to co-parent their children but they would leave romance out of it. Now single once more, Sonny threw himself into his business with the help of the newly returned Jason Morgan. He spent many of his waking hours at the Corinthos Coffee Warehouse, pouring over the books and ensuring that the shipments that he did not want the law enforcement to see remained that way. It was during one of those days at the office that he met Ramira Velasquez, a Cuban immigrant who had come to Port Charles to attend university. He enjoyed just sitting down with her and conversing entirely in Spanish, something he had not down for awhile. Personality Sonny lives under a moral code that he has created for himself. He has no patience for betrayal and will lash out anyone who perceives as having done so. He is not quick to forgive. His early childhood years were spent in fear of his stepfather who abused him. As a result, he suffers from claustrophobia. He was also diagnosed with bipolar disorder (aka manic depression) later in life. This accounts for some of his mood swings as well as dark moments when he feels he cannot go any lower. Family is very important to Sonny and he will do anything for them. He wants to have his children close and wants nothing but the best for him. He is less lucky in love, his stringent moral code and illegal business making it hard to fully open up to someone romantically. Important Relationships * Dante Falconeri: His eldest son (with Olivia). He did not learn about Dante's existence until later in life but grew to love his son fiercely. He is currently worried with Dante suffering from PTSD after a WSB mission. * Michael Corinthos: His son in every way that counts (with Carly). He may not be Michael's biological father but he has cared for and loved Michael since he was a child. He will always consider himself Michael's father. * Kristina Corinthos Davis: His eldest daughter (with Alexis). A result of a one night stand. He did not know she was his daughter until Alexis' lies were uncovered. He has watched her grow into a woman he is proud of. * Morgan Corinthos: The son that reminds him of himself (with Carly). Sonny sees so much of himself when looks at Morgan. They both have been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. He was beside himself when he nearly lost Morgan in the accident. * Avery Corinthos: His youngest child (with Ava). Although Avery was a result of a complicated moment in his life, he loves her fiercely. She lives with him at Greystone and he does his best to indulge her now that he is effectively a single parent. * Lila McCall: The daughter he lost (with Sam). Lila did not live long after birth but he still thinks of her often and wonders what it would have been like had she lived. * Carly Corinthos: Probably the most important of all his exes, as they have decades' long history of push and pull. They finally have settled into a life of co-parenting with letting romantic feelings get involved. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Sonny's misdeeds: *Has been involved in various mob activity (important illegal goods, putting hits on people, etc.) *Shot and killed Vincent Marino *Shot and killed Joe Scully *Broke Brenda Barrett out of jail after she was charged with murder *Faked his death *Shot Luis Alcazar *Shot Lorenzo Alcazar and Carly Corinthos (bullet went through Lorenzo and into Carly) *Ordered the massacre of an entire rival mob family *Killed Andrei Karpov *Covered up the murder of Claudia Zacchara *Shot Dante Falconeri in the chest not knowing he was his son *Tried to kill Johnny Zacchara and hurt his daughter Kristina instead *Attempted to shoot Jasper Jax but hit Robin Scorpio instead *Caused Jax's plan to crash *Threatened to kill various people over the years *Beat up AJ Quartermaine multiple times *Killed AJ Quartermaine *Almost killed Ava Jerome and held her hostage with the intention of killing her after their baby was born *Threatened Julian Jerome various times *Beat up Julian in defense of Alexis Davis *Threatened Nelle Benson *Shot and killed Julian's man Garvey in self defense *Threatened to kill Harrison Chase *Threatened to kill Shiloh Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Sonny's medical history: * Physically abused by stepfather Deke Woods as a child * Shot in the shoulder * Was injected with heroin and nearly died * Shot twice in the chest * Stabbed by Sorel * Beat up by Lorenzo Alcazar * Shot in the shoulder * Shot by Niko Dane and then Javier Ruiz * Fell ill during the encephalitis breakout * Diagnosed with bipolar disorder (aka manic depression) * Shot in the shoulder * Stabbed and thrown into the bay to die; was rescued by Carly * Shot in the shoulder * Suffered hallucinations after Connie's death * Was beaten up by inmates * Nearly jumped after diving into water to get rid of a bomb * Shot in the chest and was paralyzed for a time as a result * Had a seizure that revealed a blood clot in his brain which required surgery * Hallucinated a conversation with Stone Cates